A day at the beach
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: It was a bright sunny day a perfect day to go to the beach
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the chaacters of how to train your dragon, or Boden, Asta, or Una

A.N. Since I seem to have a fasination with depressing subjects like suicide and self harm, my friend Kelsey has challenged me to write a happy story, completely void of both suicide, or self harm.

'Its a bright, sunny day; a perfect day to go to the beach!' Hiccup thought as he walked over to his brother Boden and his best friend: Asta The two were enjoying themselves as they sat under an old tree in there backyard, hands intertwined.

"Don't you two think today's a perfect day to go to the beach?" Hiccup asked.

"I think that's a great idea," Asta said with her usual happy-go-lucky smile that always made her eyes light up in the way that Boden loved so much.

"Boden, do you know where I can fine mom, dad and Una?" Hiccup asked, snapping the burnett out of his thought.

"The last place I remembered seeing them was in the attic, giving it a much needed cleaning. Why do you want to know?"

Hiccup replied with a smile on his face. "I thought, since today is such a beautiful sunny day, we could all go to the beach for some family time. That's all."

The brunette left his brother, and his best friend and went off to the attic. There were only two persons there: Stoick and Valka. Wasting no time, Hiccup asked them where he could find his sister. The two told him that Una had left some time ago to get them all some water to drink. Hiccup thanked them and left for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own the chaacters of how to train your dragon, or Boden, Asta, or Una or Bloodfire, Ria, Briger, and Larkin,

A.N. Since I seem to have a fasination with depressing subjects like suicide and self harm, my friend Kelsey has challenged me to write a happy story, completely void of both suicide, or self harm.

Hiccup found his sister in the kitchen with some cups in her hand, and a pitcher of lemonade on the counter. Waiting for her to put the cups down, he hugged her from behind. She looked up mostly automatic than curious. And when she did, she saw Hiccup's beautiful green eyes.

There parents came down from the attic to see what was taking there daughter so long when they saw Hiccup hugging his sister.

"Come on," Hiccup said, releasing Una from his grasp. His hand grabbed Una's wrist and dragged her to where her brother and his friend stood waiting. Valka and Stoick followed, there son.

The first thing that came out from Una's lips were: "Can someone please tell me why I'm dragged here?"

"I'm getting there," Hiccup said. "If you would just be quiet for two minutes, I'd be able to tell you then."

He got his response, and Hiccup nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. The reason why I want all of you to come here, was so that we can all go to the beach to play together. Since it's such a beautiful day, I wish we can all enjoy the summer together."

It was a silent agreement in the family that when Hiccup had an idea it was a good idea to listen to him. Needless to say, his parents couldn't say no to the puppy dog looks there daughter and younger son were giving them, and ended up dragged to the beach.

When they got there, the place was empty except for a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, Hiccup reconised his girlfriend Astrid and ran up to her. "Hey Astrid, what are you doing here?" " Hey Hiccup, I decided that since it was a nice day that I would take Bloodfire, Ria, Briger, and Larkin, to the beach." She gestured to four kids playing in the shallows. "What about you?" " I had the same idea, but I'm hear with my family, and Boden brought Asta. Maybe you guys would like to join us?" Hiccup asked. "Sure." Astrid replied as the kids came up to her.

"For heaven's sake, Boden and Asta should just kiss already and get over with it!" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. It was so annoying seeing them together but not yet a couple while knowing their feelings.

Meanwhile, Valka and Stoick set themselves down on the sandy beach, drinking lemonade and enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was then Valka proceeded to ask her husband the question, "Do you think that Boden and Asta will come to term with their feelings?"

Stoick's eyes twinkled with a happy grin. "I have a feeling. They might do it tonight," was his answer as he finished his lemonade.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own the chaacters of how to train your dragon, or Boden, Asta, or Una

A.N. Since I seem to have a fasination with depressing subjects like suicide and self harm, my friend Kelsey has challenged me to write a happy story, completely void of both suicide, or self harm.

Valka contemplated her husband's words for a while and then smiled knowingly. She settled beside Stoick, watching the two almost-lover talked in close whispers.

Asta dragged Boden closer to the water line, letting their feet soaked in the salt water. Their hands were intertwined as usual, but this time, they failed to notice Hiccup and Una sneaked up behind them. It was already too late by the moment they realized; Hiccup unceremoniously throw Boden into the water, and then, Una also pushed Asta. Una had to do the pushing since she was too short and light to imitate her brother.

Boden scrambled to his feet after being hit by a strong wave, swaying slightly toward Asta. The latter, being a happy-go-lucky person she was, helped Boden to stand. The water was knee high so it was a slow move.

As he weaved through the water and offered his hand, Asta did a very not-Asta-like thing. She pulled Boden toward her and wrapped her arms around the burnett. Boden let out a shock gasp, but the sound was smothered immediately when Asta silenced Boden's lips with hers. The sibilings and Astrid behind them let out a shocked cry as well.

Valka, and Stoick who noticed the disturbance came over to find out. When they got there, Valka casted the new couple an amused look. She almost made a bet with Stoick as for who started the kiss. Stoick took boden; a good thing he hadn't made the proposal yet. Valka, on the other hand, smiled knowingly.

Hiccup recovered quickly and approached his brother. With a slap to Boden's back, he told them, "Took you two long enough!" a big grin plastered on his face.

As for Hiccup, he was a bit slow to recover. Seeing that, Valka told him, "Unless you're trying to scoop a goldfish, snap that mouth shut, Hiccup." Hiccup was jolted awake from the shock.

While giving the short glare to his mom, the burnet quickly shifted to a joyful grin. "About time! I'd have knocked your two thick heads together if you didn't do that!"

Astrid gave Hiccup an icy look. "If you had done that, then I would have tied you to a tree for three days and you won't be seeing me then."

Hiccup had no question that Astrid could manage to tie him up For the sake of preventing argument, he grinned mischievously and picked the girl up. In all wonder after a long relationship, Astrid still hadn't grow accustom to Hiccup's unpredictable move.

Not caring for others to see, Astrid gave him a big kiss that made Hiccup's face burn. When the blond girl noticed that, she laughed out loud and whispered suggestively to his sensitive ear, "I love you." And then proceed to kiss his earlobe. That made the red worse for Hiccup that he ended up passing out from over exposure.

Later that night, Hiccup woke up in the infirmary feeling a bit confused but much better. He learned from his parents the Astrid was freaked out when he passed out. Astrid refused to move and insisted to wait until Hiccup woke up. Valka managed to convince her to take her sibilings home, much to Hiccup's gratitude.

The next morning after that, Hiccup was already well and met with his sibilings.

"We're having so much fun. Thanks for inviting us, Hiccup."

A soft smile graced his lips. "Yeah. Let's have fun together again next time!"


End file.
